modzillaszbcfandomcom-20200214-history
Groozer's Last Resort
"Stranded in an old abandoned factory, your only chance of survival is to fight" Made by Modzilla's Staff Member, Groozer. This map is one of the most textured maps, but the pathfinding is imperfect. This is the first map to feature two different easter eggs and it is the second released map Strategies Noshire's Strategy Wave 1+2: On the first wave, zombies go down with either 2 punches or M1911 (starting pistol) shots. You can easily get the first wave done without using your pistol, but it doesn't really matter. Not using any ammo on the first wave will save you enough pistol ammo to survive wave 2 (4 punches/shots per zombie), but using your pistol on wave 1 doesn't really lead to any problems either. If you decide to save your ammo, just use your pistol for wave 2. If you use your pistol at wave 1, buy an M1 Garand at the start of wave 2, use the rest of your pistol ammo and start using the M1 Garand for the last few zombies (or punch them down). Wave 3+4: Stay in the starting room. Using the M1 Garand (for which you will need to buy 2-3 additional ammo packages), you can take Zombies down in 2 shots on wave 3, and 3 shots on wave 4 (and 5). Don't buy anything else until the end of wave 4. You should have a bit more than 5000 spare points by now. At the end of wave 4 (optimally when 1 zombie is still alive), remove the debris leading to the open area (NOT the one leading downstairs), move on and remove the debris leading to the upper balcony, and finally remove the debris leading to the zombie spawn room at the balcony. You should still have ~2000 points left. Buy one or two MP40s up there and kill the last zombie (if not already done). Wave 5-15: Piece of cake. At the beginning of each round, stay in the room with the two adjacent zombie spawners (farthest room on the balcony; the one with the sandstone block in the floor). First, a few zombies will spawn in there. Just kill them using melee weapons or your trusty MP40. After 30 seconds or so, the first few zombies will have crossed the balcony and start trying to enter your room. Not a big problem since you can easily fend them off. By now, the zombies should also have stopped spawning in your room, which means you'll only have to defend a single chokepoint. You may want to purchase a Juggernaut during those waves, since you'll easily amass 30k points or so. Wave 16-34: You will see that it takes more and more MP40 bullets to kill a single zombie. At wave 16, this number will already have reached 6 bullets. We need a new primary weapon, it seems! You can still defend yourself well up to wave 18 or so, so just try to catch a good moment for the next step (for example when only one zombie is left, wandering around in the distance). Rush down and buy as many bouncing betties as you can. To do this, position yourself in front of the Betty purchase spot. Open your inventory and purchase a set of 4. Quickly pick it up with your mouse (don't move it, just hover over the slot) and purchase another 4. Place the ones in your hand on top of the newly purchased ones, which stacks them. Pick them up again and purchase another 4 (and continue like that; they can stack up to a number of 64). I usually always carry 2-3 full stacks around. Those will be your new primary weapon. You should still keep the M40 as a support weapon, mainly to snipe zombies which come up the stairs to the balcony or wander around on the lower floor. Mainly though, you will be hiding in the double-spawner room. At the beginning of each round, preemptively place one or two betties down in front of the spawners, and replace them as soon as they explode. As soon as the spawning stops (you will see this by the "Zombies" number suddenly not increasing anymore), go out and be agressive! While you need to camp in order to survive the round beginnings, doing this the whole match long will just get plain boring. The bouncing betty is a powerful "melee weapon", if you want to call it that way - just face a zombie (or a group of them!), look at their feet (so that the ground tile under or right in front of them is highlighted) and place a betty. It will instantly explode, killing all zombies in a moderate area. This means that you can score 5-10 kills with a single mouseclick. As mentioned, use the MP40 to kill stray zombies or go for a sniping hunt. Make sure to replenish your stock of Betties whenever possible - they're your life insurance. You can also use a Panzerfaust for self-defense - remember though that Panzerfaust explosions, as opposed to bouncing betties, will hurt you, making this a risky choice. Apart from that, this requires the use of the Mystery Box (at least until you get your first PF), so it's a bit of a gamble. Wave 33+: It gets difficult from now on. By now, the Zombies will be able to survive a bouncing betty explosion. The first few waves after this change are still quite easy: place a betty, switch to your MP40 and finish them off (they will only take 1-2 MP40 bullets after being hit by a betty). You could also place 2 betties, but that's less cost-efficient and you'll often take damage trying to do that. I don't recommend buying supporters; they will die in no time, and if they manage to place a few shots, those may actually push the zombies towards you, which you definitely do not want. Just try surviving the start of each wave hiding in the double-spawner room and go out to kill the rest afterwards. You can also try to open the debris leading downstairs (in the starting room); this will let you purchase the speed soda (which comes in handy at later waves), as well as let a certain percentage of the zombies spawn down there, so that they require considerably more time to reach you. On the bad side, zombies that spawn down there will often get stuck, requiring you to walk down and kill them (and being out in the open at the start of the next wave). Good luck! I've managed to reach wave 36 on my first try with this strategy. Can't wait to see how far you get! Screenshots Pw7qj.png 2011-06-29_11.17.00.png 2011-06-29_11.24.11.png 2011-06-29_11.27.56.png 2011-06-29_11.17.10.png 2011-06-29_11.24.18.png 2011-06-29_11.27.58.png 2011-06-29_11.17.15.png 2011-06-29_11.20.20.png 2011-06-29_11.20.26.png 2011-06-29_11.21.25.png 2011-06-29_11.21.28.png 2011-06-29_11.21.34.png 2011-06-29_11.23.52.png 2011-06-29_11.24.20.png 2011-06-29_11.24.55.png 2011-06-29_11.24.58.png 2011-06-29_11.25.28.png 2011-06-29_11.25.50.png 2011-06-29_11.25.55.png 2011-06-29_11.28.00.png 2011-06-29_11.28.08.png 2011-06-29_11.28.15.png 2011-06-29_11.28.21.png 2011-06-29_11.28.24.png 2011-06-29_11.28.27.png Information Medium Size Map Twelve Windows Five Debris Five Guns on the Wall Three Perks (Juggernog, Support Soda, Speed Cola) One Random Box Easter Eggs The Panzerschreck Easter Egg : First off you need to have Panzerschreck at your disposal. When you get to the 2nd floor there will be a empty room just up ahead. In that room will be a plain wall with regular stone in front. Shoot the stone wall and you will find a secret room containing the Panzerschreck for you to buy for 2000 Points. Radio Easter Egg : The Radio can be found upstairs where the MP40 can be found at. If you don't know where that is head upstairs and take a right and it will be that room. Inside there will be another room were the zombies spawn, go inside there and jump ontop of the cobble. Turn around and there's your radio. It plays the sound from Call of Duty: World at War's "Der Riese" so theres a treat for you. Fun Facts *It is Set in either a Factory or a Abandoned Warehouse, or a Apartment Complex Category:Maps